


Что-то бело-черное

by Slavyanka



Series: Падапанда [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Mates, Schmoop, Were-Creatures, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Таймстэмп к фику "Ухаживания Падапанды": Джаред и Дженсен идут на свидание в зоопарк.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что-то бело-черное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something White and Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927976) by [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela). 



Оглядываясь назад, идею с походом в зоопарк на свидании следовало, наверное, признать не самой блестящей. Конечно, Джаред хотел сделать что-нибудь необычное, и в тот момент мысль о прогулке с бойфрендом среди вольеров, где можно было увидеть столько животных, казалась идеальной, совмещая в себе выход в свет и в то же время давая шанс свободно и откровенно поговорить. Разговоры за ужином всегда скатывались к одним и тем же темам, а в кино парням стоило набивать рот попкорном. Или, если взять Дженсена, тот любил уделять особое внимание шее Джареда.

Да, конечно же, Джаред ценил то, что Дженсен испытывал к нему влечение. Он также ценил, что его член вставал на Дженсена. Только Джаред абсолютно не терпел, когда его отвлекали во время просмотра фильма. Этот факт совсем не скрашивался другим фактом – тем, что Дженсен считал его реакцию «прелестной». «Ой, мой рычащий маленький медвежонок», – вот такими были в точности его слова в последний раз, когда Джаред пресек поползновения Дженсена в кинотеатре.

Да, Джаред собирался провести с ним разговор об этом в какой-то момент. Но… только не сейчас, потому что он до сих пор находился в той опьяняющей фазе отношений, когда все, что требовалось Дженсену, чтобы избежать неприятностей, – это направить на него искренний взгляд своих глаз. Это очень… отвлекало внимание.

Поэтому поход в зоопарк казался хорошей идеей. Джаред любил животных всех форм и размеров, и там не было вольера с пандами. Не то чтобы Джаред испытывал неприязнь к пандам. Он любил их. Но Дженсен стал как-то странно к ним относиться с тех пор, как узнал о том, что Джаред – панда-оборотень. Джаред мог понять проблему. Довольно конфузно выяснить, что дорогой тебе человек мог превращаться в «животное». Что являлось полной чушью, которую СМИ скармливали обычным людям, потому что с минимальными усилиями эту информацию можно было представить очень непристойной, ну да ладно. Джаред уже научился, с чем стоит бороться, а с чем – нет. 

Тем не менее, Джаред не мог винить Дженсена за то, что ему нужно было обдумать отношение ко всему вопросу о пандах-оборотнях. Джаред родился пандой-оборотнем и все равно столкнулся с некоторыми трудностями. Дискомфортная фаза выявления разницы между его природой и природой панды – это совсем не то, что ему хотелось бы пережить заново. И, если Джаред был честен с самим собой, он мог признать, что до сих пор оставалась очевидная, но игнорируемая проблема: он хотел, чтобы Дженсен обратился и они стали счастливой семейной парой панд-оборотней. Да, конечно, это являлось очень важным решением для любого человека. Джаред изо всех сил старался не давить, но Дженсен все равно знал, каковы желания Джареда в этой области.

В любом случае, в зоопарке не было вольеров с пандами. Предполагалось, что все должны весело провести время. Со своей стороны, Дженсен, кажется, получал огромное удовольствие. Он также был очень внимательным и ласковым – в общем, идеальным бойфрендом, который держал Джареда за руку, покупал ему еду по завышенным ценам и не возражал, когда Джаред слишком много времени проводил, гладя животных в специально отведенном для этого живом уголке. 

Нет, проблемы были у Джареда.

Казалось, куда ни повернись, повсюду милые детеныши животных. Обычно Джареду это очень нравилось. Ворковать над маленькими пушистыми комочками, а потом обниматься с Дженсеном, когда тот улыбался, глядя на вышеупомянутое воркование, – это, наверное, самое лучшее свидание. Но в близких к входу вольерах сидели маленькие медвежата. Они были такими милыми, пушистыми, так рычали и… Ну, Джаред, может, и не медведь, но у его мамы сохранилось множество фотографий, запечатлевших его и его братьев и сестер, резвившихся в обличье панд, когда они были детенышами. Увидев этих пушистых медвежат, он почувствовал, как это затронуло ту часть его души, которую он до сих пор удачно прятал от Дженсена, – часть, которая очень-очень хотела завести семью и своих собственных панд-медвежат. Ему хотелось иметь медвежат, которых он мог отправлять в детский сад, потом наставлять, рассказывая о всяких козлах-расистах, затем кричать на них, когда они станут тинейджерами со скверным характером, которые хлопают дверьми, потому что Томми Джонсон бросил их из-за Синди Форман.

Из-за этого самоанализа настроение Джареда ухудшилось, и никакое количество часов, в течение которых Дженсен держал его за руку, не могло его поднять. Наверное, в связи с этим существовала какая-то шутка про секс, только настрой Джареда был не так бодр, чтобы попытаться ее вспомнить. То, что он сам губил свидание с Дженсеном, служило дополнительным раздражающим фактором. 

Перед ними коала медленно жевала лист эвкалипта, и Джаред задался вопросом, может, Дженсен видел его таким, когда он давал волю своему бамбуковому пристрастию. Может, Дженсен видел лишь животное. Может, он, несмотря на то, что являлся самой идеальной парой Джареду, будет все равно держаться за свою человечность и быстрые оргазмы в их несемейной сексуальной жизни. Может, Дженсен решит не усложнять свою жизнь только потому, что любил Джареда.

– Эй, коалы, – прокомментировал Дженсен, обнял Джареда за талию, стоя позади него, и, поднявшись на цыпочки, положил подбородок ему на плечо. Джареду не нужно было визуальное подтверждение, чтобы знать, что его бойфренд сейчас выглядел нелепо.

– Они вообще-то не медведи, знаешь ли, – надув губы, произнес Джаред. – Они – сумчатые.

Дженсен рассмеялся:  
– Неужели кто-то утром поменял наши характеры? Потому что пессимистом в этих отношениях обычно оказываюсь я.

– Извини, – сказал Джаред, переплетая свои пальцы вместе с пальцами Дженсена, лежавшими на его животе, – я глупо себя веду.

– Тебе можно, – ответил Дженсен, – порой глупо себя вести. Я все равно буду тебя любить.

– И будешь неуклюже обнимать меня со спины, находясь в общественных местах? – поддразнил его Джаред, пытаясь вернуть их свиданию веселость, даже если не мог вернуть ее своему сердцу. 

В ответ руки вокруг его талии только крепче сжались, и Дженсен сильнее уткнулся подбородком Джареду в ключицу.

– Мои объятия со спины легендарны, это подтверждено тем фактом, что я почти всегда оказываюсь «большой ложкой», обнимая тебя сзади.

– Это случается потому, что ты – топистый эгоист, которому я позволяю подобное, поскольку ты готов ехать сорок минут, чтобы привезти мне свежий бамбук с небольшого рынка в Хуперстоне, – поправил его Джаред.

– Знаю. Это и есть то, что делает мои объятия со спины легендарными. Я – самый замечательный, идеальный, преданный, любящий бойфренд, какой у тебя когда-либо будет.

– И еще очень скромный, – усмехнулся Джаред.

– Итак, – продолжил Дженсен, как будто не слыша слов Джареда, – помня о том, насколько я замечательный, мне хотелось бы узнать, не ответишь ли ты на один мой вопрос, – он убрал руки с талии Джареда, отступив назад. Погода была теплой, но ветреной. И поток воздуха почти сразу же украл тепло, которое давали Джареду объятия Дженсена, превращая их лишь в воспоминания.

Когда Дженсен ничего больше не сказал, Джаред чуть не споткнулся, поворачиваясь, чтобы увидеть, что делал его бойфренд. Требование объяснить, почему его лишили объятий в плохой день, замерло на губах, когда взгляд Джареда упал на Дженсена, опустившегося на одно колено и державшего в руках коробочку с кольцом.

– Знаю, что наши отношения нетрадиционны и ты не девушка. Но меня воспитали, что если делаешь предложение, то делай его правильно. Когда женишься, это навсегда. Когда находишь своего единственного, то не отпускаешь его. Поэтому я спрашиваю тебя, Джаред Падалеки, выйдешь ли ты за меня замуж?

– Чертов ублюдок, – выдавил Джаред. – Ты заставляешь меня непривлекательно плакать в зоопарке, – он шмыгнул носом и вырвал коробочку из рук Дженсена.

– Это же счастливые слезы, да? – спросил Дженсен, неловко поднимаясь.

Джаред проигнорировал его, смотря на кольцо. Оно было обычным золотым, довольно широким, чтобы оказаться заметным, когда он надел его на палец. С очень большой неохотой Джаред снял кольцо и положил его обратно в коробочку.

– Джаред? – произнес Дженсен, и его голос прервался, полный беспокойства и смятения.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не могу его принять, Дженсен. Я…

– Ты – самая забывчивая Падапанда в мире, и если бы вас не было так мало, я бы упек тебя в сумасшедший дом ради твоего же блага, – закончил Дженсен, протягивая руку, чтобы сжать пальцы Джареда вокруг коробочки, которую тот пытался отдать обратно.

Джаред бросил на него сердитый взгляд, услышав прозвище, которое Дженсен отказывался прекратить использовать, но коробочку из рук не выпустил. Не то чтобы он _хотел_ отдать ее. Джаред просто не мог принять обязательств на всю жизнь без обязательств на всю жизнь. Конечно, он мог быть с Дженсеном всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если Дженсен будет человеком, но Джаред знал себя. Однажды его желание иметь партнера, который был бы пандой-оборотнем, начнет проникать в их отношения. Он станет давить на Дженсена, чтобы тот обратился, и хорошим это не закончится. Лучше уладить все вопросы до того, как они поженились.

– Я сказал тебе, что не стану пандой-оборотнем, пока ты не купишь мне кольцо, – произнес Дженсен. – Но затем я понял, что ты невероятно медленно движешься в рамках наших отношений, и решил, что сам должен сделать следующий шаг. Опять, – добавил он ласково, чтобы точно не причинить обиды этими словами. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я имею в виду то, что сейчас я готов. Наши отношения никуда не уйдут, я этого и не хочу. Мне хочется состариться и стать бело-черным с тобой, – сказал ему Дженсен.

Другого ответа у Джареда на это, кроме как притянуть своего единственного в медвежьи объятия, не было. Чихать на то, что думал сумчатый на дереве; Джаред – счастливый Падапанда!


End file.
